1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing simplified file navigation on computer systems used to communicate over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing information management capability to many segments of today's society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a fixed disk storage device, an optional removable storage device and an optional printer. These personal computer systems are information processing systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
In recent years, there has been significant growth in the use of the personal computers to exchange information over the Internet. With the growth, there are increasingly unsophisticated or first-time computer users who are not familiar with file directory protocols for naming and storing files on the computer system. For example, conventional file directory systems allow the user to store a file in any of a plurality of directories or sub-directories in a memory storage device, such as a hard disk. As a result, inexperienced users can be confused by overly complex directory structures, can forget where the file was stored, or will inadvertently save different file types in different directories without understanding how to retrieve the files.
Consequently, there is a need for a simplified file navigation system for storing and retrieving files. In addition, a significant need exists for preserving the integrity of the operating system and the applications stored on computers. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.